Tails x Cosmo - Love (is) in the air
by ThomasElias
Summary: Tails takes Cosmo for a little sightseeing in his new plane...but their playfulness gets the better of them.


"There, it's finally done!" exclaimed excitedly a young a fox boy with one last turn of his wrench on a nut as he lay on his back on a rolling cart, wagging his two large, long, bushy tails as a sign of his excitement. He placed the wrench he was holding in his hand next to him on the ground, closed the panel door to conceal the electrical wires, hydraulic pipes and onboard computer before rolling out from under the biplane he was working on. He stood up from the rolling board, turning around and looking up proudly at his newest creation proudly as he dusted off his gloves.

The young two tailed fox, Tails, loved to tinker with mechanical things, gadgets, especially with his old biplane, the Tornado. He just loved the challenge to always improve on his previous work, push the limit of what he could do and achieve and keep coming up and implementing new features to his gadgets. The plane he was standing next to was his latest and proudest work so far. Although he enjoyed every second of the challenge working on it offered, the real reason he made this new upgrade was not because of the challenge…it was to share it with someone, someone who he loved even more than tinkering..

"I can't wait to show it to Cosmo!" He excitedly thought to himself, smiling as he imagined how she would hopefully react to what he had in store for her. With that thought, he gave his new plane one last look before he turned around to go find her.

The person in question, Cosmo, a young seedrian girl similar to his age, was outside in their nearby garden, watering the flowers as she was happily humming to herself. Once she noticed the young fox coming towards her, she flashed her beautiful, gentle smile at him.

"Finished so early today?" she asked in her sweet voice as she placed the watering can in her hands on the ground.

"Yes, it's finally done!" the excited fox said eagerly. "The new and improved Tornado is finally ready!"

Cosmo smiled warmly at Tails' visible joy and excitement as she walked in front on him and gently held his hands in hers. "I knew it wouldn't take long for you, my smart foxy."

Tails smiled back at her with a slight blush from her words. "Would you like to see it? I know gadgets and the likes are not really your thing, but I promise you'll like this one."

The young seedrian smiled warmly at the fox boy. "I would love to." she said and let go of his left hand, while also grasping his right a bit more firmly, turning towards his house and hanger, as a sign she's ready to walk back with him, holding hands.

Tails shared another loving smile with her before he extended his right tail and wrapped it around the handle of the watering can next to her, picking it up. Cosmo sweetly giggled at him.

"You're so thoughtful, Tailsy." she lovingly smiled at Tails with her beautiful sea blue eyes.

Tails allowed himself a moment to admire those sparkling irises, so full of life and caring before turning towards his house and heading towards it, with Cosmo along his right side.

When they arrived at the small hanger, Tails opened its door to go inside, as well as to let more sunlight in, allowing for better lighting.

"There it is!" Tails excitedly claimed as he placed the watering can next to the door. "What do you think?"

Cosmo walked deeper into the hanger to have a better look at the biplane. It has been a few days since she really looked at it carefully, and since then, Tails has repainted it. Now instead of the old two-toned blue and yellow paint scheme, it also incorporated green into it, with the tip of the wings being green, as well as a the bottom of the fuselage being green before it thinned down and was yellow took over.

"Tails.." she softly said, a blush appearing on her face as she turned to Tails who was looking at her, waiting to see her reaction. "Did you change the paintjob because of me?"

Tails softly smiled at her as he took Cosmo's hands into his, holding them gently. "I needed something to remind me of you while I'm flying."

Cosmo's blush deepened at his words. "Tailsy…" she softly said, not being able to find the right words to express how touched she was by this. Before she could say anything else, Tails continued.

"But that's not all! It can now be fully powered by a Chaos Emerald to use no fuel at all, and thus have no exhaust gas emissions as well!"

"Tails!" she exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around him to hold him in a firm, yet gentle embrace. "You did all that just for me?" she softly asked, looking into the fox's bright, sky blue eyes.

"I know how important the environment is for you." he softly replied, lovingly holding her in in his arms. Being a seedrian, Cosmo had the ability to empathize with the flora around her, thus know about the negative effects the different kinds of pollutions had on them. Although she cared about the environment a great deal, she never explicitly asked or pushed Tails to share this interest with her. The young fox gave her so much already selflessly, she felt she had no right to expect this of him as well. But now hearing Tails not only cared as well but actively did for the cause she cared so much about touched her even more. "And if it's important for you, it's important for me." he continued, showing just how strong the young fox's love was towards her.

"Tails…" she sweetly said, small tears forming in her eyes as started rubbing her forehead against his, feeling his three long bangs gently brush against her. "Sometimes I feel I just don't deserve you." she said, almost whispering as the tears rolled out from her beautiful eyes, rolling down on her soft, silky cheeks.

"Of course you do. And you deserve so much more." Tails softly and lovingly said, bringing his hands to her cheeks to wipe away her glistening tears. "I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you in that crucial moment." he continued, starting to tear up as well as the terrible memories of the incident started flooding back to him. Cosmo's lips formed a loving smile and as she was fighting with her own tears, brought her hands to Tails' cheeks. Just as she placed her palms on his soft, fluffy cheeks, his first tears rolled out, landing on her hands. She felt the warm drops slide along her hands before she leaned in and gave the young fox a soft, passionate, loving kiss on his lips.

They silently kissed, their tears flowing from their closed eyes onto the other's hands. This kiss was powered by pure love and caring for the other. They separated their lips from time to time just an inch in order to take a breath, but then they quickly linked them together again. Once their tears stopped finally stopped a few minutes later, Cosmo gently broke the kiss, looking into the blur irises in front of her with love. "You really are everything I could ever ask for in life." she softly said with a deep blushing smile on her face.

Tails smiled warmly back at her. "I feel the same way about you." he said, pressing his forehead against hers, gently rubbing them against each other. They stood silently, rubbing their foreheads against the others' and caressing the soft cheeks of their loved one for a few more minutes before Tails finally gently pulled his face back. "So would you like to come with me for a test flight?"

Cosmo smiled at his question before asking. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Tails smiled back at her reassuringly, gently caressing her left cheek again before answering. "Would I dare risk putting you in danger if I wasn't sure it's the safest it can possibly be?"

Cosmo blushed at his response, now feeling silly and ashamed at her question, that she questioned and doubted Tails like that even for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you, Tails." she softly said. "Of course I would love to go with you. But first, let me change into something more comfortable." Tails only smiled at her and continued caressing her soft, silky smooth cheek for a few seconds before responding. "I'll be waiting for you right here."

Cosmo smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she turned around and went through the side door that led to Tails' house.

While Tails waited, as a preparation he took out the green Chaos Emerald that he had been hiding in a small safe and placed it in a console panel on the Tornado's dashboard. Indicator and status lights lit up as the mystical emeralds provided the plane with power. When that was done, he climbed back out of the plane to wait for Cosmo's return.

He didn't have to wait long until Cosmo opened the side door and stepped back into the hanger. Instead of her usual long sleeved dress and long, petal-like skirt, she was now wearing a much shorter, sleeveless one-piece bright green summer dress. It had shoulder straps, leaving not only her entire arms, but her neck and the top of her chest exposed as well, allowing Tails to see the top of her cleavage. The bottom of it ended just under the middle of her tights, revealing most of her beautiful, slender legs. On her feet, instead of her usual green shoes, she was wearing sandals. As she stopped in front of Tails, she smiled brightly at the young fox boy.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked as she spun around, showing Tails the dress from all directions. "I've bought it when I was with Amy yesterday."

Tails stared at the lovely seedrian girl before him, admiring her in this much more revealing, yet still modest attire before answering.

"You know you can make any dress look amazing." he said playfully.

"Tails!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "You always say something like that!"

Tails smiled at her before he extended his arms and held her in a gentle embrace. "Because that's how I truly see it. Your beautiful features will make any dress you wear stunning…but only because you are already stunning without wearing anything."

"Tailsy!" she exclaimed even louder, but her growing blush and smile made it clear she was enjoying his compliments very much. "You're such a flirty foxy."

"That's because you're a stunning seedrian who deserves it." the fox boy responded, making Cosmo blush even wilder.

"You know you already won my heart long ago." she said softly. "There's no real need to keep flirting on every occasion anymore." she said lovingly, caressing his left cheek with her right hand.

"I know. But the smiles they bring on your face still makes them worth it." he said softly, making Cosmo smile wider. "And there's no harm in reminding you you're stunning every now and then. Sometimes you seem to forget." he added in a playful tone.

"Hehe, Tailsy.." the seedrian girl replied with a giggle. "It's impossible to forget when you're mentioning it every chance you get."

They stood there for a few seconds, gazing into the other's eyes with love and care, enjoying their gentle embrace before Tails finally spoke again.

"Well then, ready to take off?" he asked, his voice ringing with excitement again. Cosmo nodded, at which Tails broke their embrace so he could pick up Cosmo bridal style. Once he did, Cosmo blushed at him but happily wrapped his arms around his neck to help him hold on. With that, Tails started spinning his two namesake appendages until they lifted them in the air. He flew to the cockpit of the Tornado, where he pressed a button, opening up the fuselage behind the cockpit with a second, hidden seat. He gently placed Cosmo in the rear seat before he flew to the front one, sitting down as well.

"Ready?" the fox boy asked the young seedrian behind him.

"Yes." she replied cheerfully, at which Tails fired up the engine. The propeller immediately started spinning, but without the usual engine noise one would expect as well. This time, it was only the propeller spinning that was making the nose, making for a surprisingly quiet experience. Tails carefully navigated the plane out of the hanger, before increasing the power for takeoff and aiming for the other end of his own personal runway. The plane energetically ran through the runway, quickly gaining speed before running off of the cliff, taking into the open sky, without losing any altitude. While Cosmo wasn't the biggest fan of flying, Tails made the takeoff as smooth as possible, soothing any nervousness she might have had.

With them in the air, Tails gently turned the plane around, heading towards the land instead of the open sea. Although the Tornado was capable of taking much sharper turns, he avoided turning too tightly in order to not make Cosmo motion sick. As they were going back towards the mainland, Tails also piloted the Tornado to climb higher, slowly gaining altitude.

"Do you like it so far?" Tails asked turning backward to look at Cosmo. He didn't have to raise his voice that much at all, as the plane was running much quitter without the engine sounds.

"It's so much more quiet than before." she replied.

"And there's less vibration as well." Tails added. "But I'm saving the best part for last." he said with a smile on his face, now making Cosmo curious what that could be.

When they were far and high enough into land that there was a quite a view in every direction, Tails pressed a button on his dashboard, with results that at first startled Cosmo; the front propeller stopped spinning and retracted into the front of the nose, making it seem like the plane lost its propulsion. She was expecting the plane to dive its nose down as it starts to lose altitude, but instead the plane slowly came to halt and started to float in one place.

Tails looked back at her, amused at her surprised reaction. "Well, what do you think?"

"How are we floating?" Cosmo asked, confused at what she was witnessing.

"I also installed front and back adjustable mini thrusters on the bottom." the young fox explained. "Now the Tornado is also capable of vertical takeoffs and landings, as well as floating."

Cosmo carefully leaned out over the side of the plane to see and sure enough, there was a small thruster mounted at the base of the bottom wing, blowing out how air silently to keep them afloat. Pulling her head back up, she could only smile at the fox boys' ingenuity. "Tails, you really are a genius."

Tails blushed at her sweet words. "Oh it wasn't that hard." he smiled. "I'm more happy you like it. With this plane, now we can go anywhere without having to worry about running out of fuel. I can now take you anywhere you'd like to go." he added, flashing a sweet, loving smile towards her.

"Tails…" she softly said, blushing, touched once again by how far Tails was willing to go just for her. "I wish you'd be next to me so I could kiss you."

"That can be arranged." Tails said with a playful smile. Before Cosmo could question him, Tails was already standing in the cockpit and spinning his tails up and in no time was hovering next to Cosmo's seat. "May I join the lovely seedrian?" he asked playfully, extending his hands towards her.

Cosmo blushed at him but accepted, giving her hands so that Tails could help her stand up. Once she was standing, Tails embraced her, picking her up from the small opening before landing back inside, now Tails sitting on the seat with Cosmo in his lap.

"Now, about that kiss…" Tails said with a mischievous smile. Cosmo giggled at him, sharing a loving smile before she leaned and kissed the young fox on the lips. As they kissed, she moved around a little trying to get into a comfortable position. The cavity in which the seat was in was quite cramped as it was meant for one person, not leaving much room to move around at all. Eventually she ended up kneeling on the seat close to the back-rest, with Tails' legs squeezed together between hers, essentially straddling him. Tails gently wrapped his arms around her back while Cosmo caressed his soft, fluffy cheeks during the kiss.

Once they finally broke their kiss, Cosmo looked into his eyes, still gently caressing his left cheek.

"Thank you for bringing me up here, Tailsy." she softly said.

"Are you not afraid anymore from the sight?" Tails asked with a gently smile on his face.

"Not when I'm in your arms." she replied, smiling back at him with a blush. They gazed at each other with loving looks for a few seconds before Cosmo shifted her sight, looking at the marvelous view around them.

"The view from here really is beautiful." she said as she moved her head slowly, admiring the view from so high up.

"It really is." Tails agreed, looking around as well. "But still not as beautiful as you." he added, waiting for Cosmo's response, which came quickly.

"Tails!" she exclaimed, looking at the fox boy with a blushing smile, before leaning in to playfully rub her forehead against his. "Mmm, you really are terrible."

"Oh, am I?" Tails asked playfully. "And why would you want to live with a terrible person if I may ask?" he asked with a playful smile.

Cosmo giggled at his question. "Because even when you're terrible, you're still so wonderful." she said in a sweet, loving tone. After sharing a few more silent seconds of loving looks, they continued their sightseeing. They gazed towards the horizon in the beautiful sunny sky, taking in the beauty of the landscape below them, amazed at how tiny everything looked as it went on miles upon miles into the distance before it finally reached the horizon. It was so peaceful up there, just the two of them with no one to disturb them soaring almost completely silently, high above everyone in the calm, breezeless sky. After a few minutes, Cosmo gently tilted her head sideways, resting it against Tails' head. This was possible as she was sitting slightly higher than Tails, in his lap. When Tails felt her head pressing gently as his, he just blushed and smiled, starting to gently caress her back with his hands. She let out a content, happy sigh at this, gently moving her head, rubbing it against Tails'. They sat silently, enjoying the view and each other's company and gentle touches.

After a few minutes of this, Tails had a waggish idea. He stopped caressing her back and slowly brought his hands down, to her feet resting next to his legs on the seat. He carefully grabbed the heels of each of her sandals and began to slide them down her feet.

"Tails, what are you up to?" the young seedrian asked as she felt her footwear being slid down, soon landing on the airplane floor.

"Nothing." Tails said in a mischievous tone as he moved his hands back to her heels. "Except this!" he exclaimed as he started tickling her soles with his fingers.

"Tails, that tickles!" she exclaimed amid laughing.

"I know. That's the point." he said as he continued his merciless attack against the young seedrian's ticklish feet, making her uncontrollably laugh and squirm in his lap, unable to escape as there was nowhere she could go.

After about a minute of his unforgiving assault, which felt much longer to the poor seedrian, he finally stopped, pulling his hands away and moving them back to rest them around her waist.

In the next few seconds the only thing that could be heard was Cosmo's panting as she tried to catch her breath. As she did, she was looking at the fox boy beneath her, watching as he looked at her with a mischievous smile on his face. Once her breathing finally calmed down, her lips also formed a smile.

"Tails, you're so cruel! Tickling me up here where I can't escape!" she said, but her blushing smile and playful tone made it clear she was only playing with him. "I'll never forgive you for that." she said with love in her eyes.

"Never?" Tails pouted, looking up at into the playful seedrian's beautiful face.

"Never." Cosmo repeated, keeping her playful smile.

"Surely there's something I could do to earn your forgiveness." Tails played along, caressing her left cheek with his right hand.

"Mmm, maybe." the young seedrian kept on the play. "Does the foxy have something in mind perhaps?"

"How about the most passionate kiss that I can give on those soft, lovely lips of yours?" Tails said with his playful, mischievous smile.

"Hmm, let me think.." Cosmo played hard to get for a few seconds, putting on a thinking expression before saying. "Make it 2 kisses."

"You always drive such a hard bargain.*" Tails said smiling up at the sweet, playful seedrian in his lap.

"Hehe, because I know you can't say no to me." Cosmo giggled, locking eyes with the fox boy with a sly smile and half lidded, loving eyes on her face.

"You know me so well." the fox boy said, still caressing her soft cheek. "Very well, it's a deal." he said with a loving smile and half lidded eyes as well.

Cosmo smiled and blushed at her silly, playful fox she loved so much before she slowly leaned forward to him, bringing her lips to his. Tails brought his caressing hand to her back again and slowly closed his eyes, seeing Cosmo do the same as her beautiful face got ever closer to his. Once their lips met, they both shut their eyes closed and melted into a loving, passionate kiss. The kiss started gentle, their lips pressing into the others', admiring their softness and taste, before Tails' lips parted and his tongue snaked out between them, pressing against Cosmo's lips, asking for entry, which Cosmo quickly permitted. Once the fox's tongue entered her warm mouth, it was met by the seedrian's equally eager tongue. There, among soft, passionate moans, they started to battle each other, swirling around the other trying to gain victory and dominance. As the seconds turned into minutes however, it became apparent they were equally matched, their long battle eventually ending in a draw before they both had to withdraw back into their own territory.

When the young lovers finally parted their lips, they kept their faces close, gazing into the love and caring that was behind the irises of their love while they waited to catch their breath. When their breathing became normal again, Tails gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"That's one kiss…" he said smiling at the sweet seedrian."…And now for the second one."

He began leaning in for his second promised kiss, but was unexpectedly stopped by Cosmo's right index finger against his approaching lips.

"Ah-ah-ah!" the young seedrian said playfully, staring into the surprised, questioning expression of the fox boy. "I'd like this one on my second pair of lips." she said mischievously, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks.

Tails just stared at Cosmo's ever blushing face for few moments, surprised, before the meaning of her words finally clicked in his brain, at which his cheeks also began to blush deeply.

"Oh!" he exclaimed softly, his face now a deep red color, but he was still sporting his playful smile. "Well, it is true that I didn't specify which lips I was specifically talking about." he said.

"Mhm." the cunning seedrian softly, playfully said, a lustful sparkle now appearing in her lovely blue eyes. She gently began caressing his forehead, moving her soft, delicate fingers across his three long bangs before she continued. "Are you still ready to fulfill your promise?"

Tails looked up Cosmo's face, starting to feel his own lust building s well. "It's far from me to go back on my word." Tails responded with a mischievous smile.

"Well then…" Cosmo said with a lustful smile before she stood up in the seat, towering above the fox boy who remained seated. Standing up in the small plane's seat revealed more of the landscape, especially below the biplane. When the realization that what she was doing was quite risky and dangerous, a quick wave of nervousness rushed over her. But as quickly as it came, it was suddenly gone as came the next realization; that if this was truly too dangerous, Tails would have told her so and didn't let her do this. That even while she was doing this, Tails had his hands on her, not only caressing and pleasing her, but also keeping her safe. And that even if she somehow did fell out of the plane, the young two tailed fox would be soon there to catch her using his unique twin tails to fly, catching her long before she even comes close to the ground. These thoughts and her growing lust turned the potentially lethal situation into an exciting, naughty adventure in her mind.

Tails must have thought the same, as he not moved or said anything to try and stop the young seedrian as she stood up from his lap. Sitting straight up, Tails' head was just in level with Cosmo's crotch, covered by her bright green summer dress.

"Allow me." Cosmo said in a naughty tone before she reached with her hands to the bottom of her dress and lifted it up, revealing to Tails a string bikini bottom in matching green colors around her slender hips.

"Oh, did the seedrian plan ahead for this?" Tails asked upon seeing her underwear with a deep blush but mischievous tone, looking up at her face before he leaned closer, planting small, gentle kisses around her lower stomach, just above her bikini. Cosmo blushed even deeper but shook her head.

"No." she said, releasing a small happy sigh from his soft kisses. "I was just hoping we could go for a dip at our secret place on the way back." she confessed looking down at her foxy lover.

"Mmm, excellent idea, my sweet seedrian. I'll be sure to keep it in mind." Tails said in a lustful tone, planting a few more kisses before pulling away. "In any case, this has to go for now." Tails said playfully as he reached for the strings on each side of the bikini and began to in an almost at an agonizingly slow pace untying them. He looked up at Cosmo's face as his hands ever so slowly pulled on the strings. Cosmo blushed as Tails teased her like this, but didn't say a word.

Once the ties on both sides were undone, the small piece of clothing fell from around her body, being held up only by Tails' hands, leaving the young seedrian girl's lower body completely nude. As the bikini fell down, it revealed Cosmo's beautiful, tight pussy sitting between her slender thighs. No matter how many times Tails laid eyes upon her sacred opening, he couldn't help but blush at the sight, this time being no exception. The fox boy looked up at Cosmo with a deep, bright blush along his cheeks, only to see the thing on her beautiful face as well.

With a loving, lustful smile, Tails threw Cosmo's bikini forward, aiming at his own cockpit seat. However the throw turned out rather sloppy, as the clothing landed on the rim of the fuselage around the seat instead, sitting there for a few moments before sliding down along the outside of the fuselage, into the open sky below them.

"Tails, my bikini!" she exclaimed, more playfully than actually upset, turning her head back to the fox boy below her after they both witnessed the small piece of cloth disappear into the depths.

"Oops." Tails bashfully said, looking up at the seedrian girl with an even deeper blush if that was possible. "Would you believe that was an accident?"

"Not a chance, my sly foxy." she said playfully. "For that, you must give me another kiss!" she added, her mischievous smile returning to her face.

Seeing Cosmo was still in her playful, lust filled mood, Tails continued where he had left off. "Oh my, then I better get to it." He said with growing lust in his voice before he brought his hands to her hips, gently caressing them as he moved his muzzle slowly between her legs. He kept his eyes on hers, seeing the growing want and anticipation in her eyes as he moved closer and closer before his lips finally reached her own lower pair of lips. He gently, lovingly pressed his lips against her pussy lips as he did during their previous kiss, listening to Cosmo's soft moans as he did.

He gently slid his hands along her hips backward until they reached her tight, soft buttocks before, just like with their previous kiss, parting his lips to allow his long, warm tongue dart out between them and against her now moist pussy lips. Cosmo let out a longer moan as his tongue was moving up and down along her lips, pressing harder and harder before with enough force it finally slid inside. His eager tongue swirled and twirled inside her sweet pussy, exploring her tight walls. Tails pushed his tongue as deep as he could to give her maximum pleasure, pressing his lips tightly against hers. He could taste her sweet nectar starting flow from her pussy, into his mouth which he happily and eagerly accepted. Her unique, sweet, honey and minty flavor was always a pure joy to experience, something that once he began to taste, had a hard time stopping to try and get more.

Besides focusing on her sweet, tight pussy, Tails also started to pleasure the lovely seedrian by groping and massaging her soft, round buttocks. He loved sliding his palms around the soft, silky smooth surface of her lovely mounds. After caressing them a little, he gently squeezed them, moving them around before letting them go for a few seconds, only to squeeze them again after he moved his hands to a different spot.

As he continued his passionate assault on both sides of the lovely seedrian, he could feel his own lust growing as well, making his arousal obvious as his erection began growing between his legs. It didn't take long until it was at its full length, wishing for the same treatment Cosmo was receiving, however it had to wait its turn. Until then, it throbbed violently and painfully between his legs, pointing upward, towards Cosmo's pussy as if it knew where it was.

Cosmo was soon moaning and gasping loudly and frequently as Tails' skilled, experienced tongue brought her ever closer to orgasm. She kept holding her green dress up, pulled up all the way to her stomach to allow Tails access to her dripping, needy pussy. Just as she was getting close to her orgasm, she felt Tails' warm tongue retreat from her depths. She looked down with a blushing, panting face to see Tails pull his muzzle away from her crotch. He could see his pointy muzzle was slightly covered by her juices, despite Tails' best efforts to try and swallow every drop of her sweet nectar. Tails looked up at her blushing, lust filled expression before speaking.

"That's kiss number 2. And I believe I owe you one more." he said with a mischievous smile before he dove back in between her legs, much faster than last time, catching Cosmo slightly off guard and drawing a loud, lust filled moan and gasp from her lips. She tried biting her lower lip to stop further loud moans escaping her mouth, but it proved futile as Tails' swirling tongue proved impossible to resist. Unmatched, without her own tongue to keep it at bay, Tails' tongue wildly, freely danced inside her. Meanwhile his hands also continued kneading the soft seedrian flesh, squeezing her lovely buttocks, spreading them, then pushing them together, only to repeat the process over and over.

Cosmo was soon brought back to the edge of her orgasm, her juices more and more uncontrollably flowing out between her pussy lips. Tails decided to finally push her over the edge and started to flick his warm tongue against her small, sensitive clit. A few licks was all it took; as his warm tongue continued to play with the small nub, Cosmo sharply gasped and moaned as she reached her orgasm, her pussy tightening around Tails' tongue as her warm, sweet fluid erupted, splashing against Tails' muzzle as he tried to catch most of the precious nectar he loved so much into his mouth. Though some still ended up on his snow white, furry muzzle, he managed to catch a large portion of it, pulling away to lick his lips to get every possible drop of her sweet release before leaning back in one more time lick her wet, dripping pussy clean of any remaining drops as well.

He looked up at the young seedrian as he licked her sweet pussy, smiling at her cute, blushing, spent face as she tried to catch her breath. He gave her now clean pussy one last small kiss before he moved his hands from her butt cheeks to her waist, grabbing her there and gently pulling her downward, prompting her to sit back down. As her legs slightly trembled from her intense orgasm, she didn't need much persuasion to do so. Once she was sitting in Tails' lap once again, he was greeted by Tails' mischievous grin looking back at her.

"I believe we are even, right?" he said slyly, waiting for Cosmo's response.

It took Cosmo a few more seconds to catch her breath, but when she did, she smiled at her mischievous foxy with loving, lust filled eyes before leaning forward, wrapping her arms around his furry head.

"Mmm, yes we are." she cooed sweetly, running her fingers between the soft fur on the back of his head while she gently pressed her forehead against his. "In fact, I do believe you overdelivered." she added, referring to her orgasm by his skillful tongue.

"Oh? Then I believe the sweet seedrian owes me now!" Tails playfully exclaimed as he continued to softly caress her waists, not allowing her dress to fall back down.

"Mmm, fair is fair." Cosmo continued their little game. "What would the foxy like in return?" she asked in a very lustful tone, staring deeply in his sky blue eyes as she slowly brought her right hand back from behind his head, gently trailing it across his chest, then his stomach before arriving between his legs where his still erect cock was towering. When she sat down, she didn't look at his crotch as she was too focused on his lustful, loving eyes, but she spent enough time with the young fox by now to know his member probably showed itself already after their little kissing romp, begging for attention. And she was proved right as her exploring hand made contact with the familiar thick, warm shaft. As expected, it was already rock hard and throbbing, ready and raring to go. It seemed like said attention it was craving finally arrived as Cosmo's delicate fingers slid up along its length, then wrapped around it when reaching the tip.

"Perhaps I could help getting rid of this painful looking thing?" she asked with a lustful smile as she began to slowly move her hand down along the fox's thick, long cock, continuing to stroke it once she reached its base, drawing a moan from the fox's lips.

"Mmm, that would be indeed very helpful." Tails smiled at Cosmo lustfully, trying to hold back further moans. "But are you sure you're up to the challenge? That thing is very stubborn and doesn't want to go down easily." he said with a naughty grin, making Cosmo giggle.

"Hehe, don't you worry my lovely foxy." she said, rubbing her forehead against his and caressing the back of his head playfully with one hand while also slowly stroking his cock with the other. "I won't give up until it's finally gone." she added, tightening her grip slightly around his cock to emphasize her words, making Tails moan again.

"I know you have some very…persuasive methods." the fox boy said with a mischievous smile and tone.

"Mhm." Cosmo said seductively, looking at Tails with half lidded eyes. "In fact, I think it's time to use one now." she added mischievously before leaning back to sit up straight in the fox's lap, prompting him to let go of her waists while also bringing her left hand from the back of his head to his cock as well, gripping it with both hands.

Tails let out a long, lust filled moan as now both of Cosmo's soft, delicate hands moved up and down on his cock. He placed his own hands on the armrests of the seat on both sides, sitting back and letting Cosmo take over.

As much as he enjoyed being in control during their little romps, he enjoyed it just was much, if not actually more when Cosmo was taking the lead. Neither of them was a constant dominant role in their relationship, they were always constantly switching roles. Not only did this make things more fun, but it was also an indication of their relationship; they were both equal.

Even though he saw Sonic as his brother and Knuckles as a close friend, due to his younger age compared to theirs, as well as their more outgoing personality compared to his more shy, timid one, he never truly felt like he fit in, like he was equal to the others. With Cosmo, he finally felt like an equal party in a relationship. They were both the same age, had a similarly timid personality which made sure neither of them became the more dominant over the other. For Tails, Cosmo was the perfect partner in every way, and he was the happiest he's ever been in his life to live with the beautiful, young seedrian girl.

And now, said seedrian girl was sitting bottomless in his lap, busy giving him a two handed handjob, seductively smiling at him while doing so. Her hands skillfully glided up and down, knowing from experience just how tight of a grip to use to make for the most pleasurable experience possible without causing any displeasure to his sensitive rod. Her wonderful, skillful treatment was already showing results as his pre-cum began leaking from the top of his cock, which Cosmo's delicate fingers were quick to spread along his length, making both his member and her hands slippery. This allowed her to start moving her hands even faster as they now easily slid along his cock even when holding them in a tighter grip.

Tails sat still, softly moaning at her firm but wonderful stokes as he watched her treatment with half lidded eyes. Once his cock was practically covered with his sticky yet slippery pre-cum, Cosmo switched up her tactics, going from simultaneous stroking to stroking with her right hand, while her left one played with the tip, moving her palm over it and rubbing it with her fingers. The fox boy's louder, longer moan was quick to prove her that the change in tactic was successful. She gazed and relished at his reactions with seductive, loving eyes, not even needing to look down at her hands anymore as they worked their magic, having done this so many times with her foxy.

Although they seemed like a shy, low-key couple, and for the most part they were, they were quite sexually active. Hardly a week went by without at least a quick romp happening between the two young lovers. Most of the time these were never planned, they just happened in the heat of the moment. One of them said something funny or silly, the other reacted playfully, one thing led to another and before they knew it, they found themselves in a situation where there was no turning back until their lust was satisfied.

This partly was probably due to their tragic separation before years later they were miraculously reunited again. After being apart for so long and seeing how fragile and unpredictable life could be, they decided to live their life to the fullest, and this included their sexual life as well. Cosmo certainly didn't mint this one bit. It revealed a very playful side of Tails which she rarely saw before. A side she was very fond of and loved seeing. He also seemed a lot more confident during these playful sessions as well. He was just so fun and irresistible…not to mention amazing when it came to making love as well. Always eager to give, placing her and her pleasure above his own and never afraid to try new things to mix things up and avoid things getting stale. Cosmo really couldn't dream of a more wonderful partner than Tails even if she really tried.

These were the thoughts going through the young seedrian's mind as she pleased her sweet, handsome fox. Thought of how much she loved her, especially during these playful little romps they had. Thoughts of how many times he proved how much he loves and cares for her just today. Thoughts that made her want to please the young fox even more.

And she intended to do just that as she switched her method yet again; she moved her stroking hand down between his legs to fondle his ballsack, and began stroking his thick shaft with her more rested left hand that until now has been rubbing the tip of his cock.

As she continued pleasuring his cock and balls with her now completely pre-cum covered, slippery fingers, Cosmo looked at the fox's pleasured face, smiling at her seductively. Tails was blushing deeply, his lips opening often to let out a soft, lust filled moan. She watched with glee and satisfaction when at a certain fondle, gentle tug or rub against his two productive balls, he let out a louder, longer moan, knowing she was the one behind the pleasure that caused him to react such a way. She went on like this for a few more minutes, fondling his soft, furry ballsack and stroking his well endowed, throbbing cock before she spoke again.

"Mmm, this naughty thing really is very stubborn. I think I need to bring out the heavy artillery." she said in a mixture of playful and seductive tone before she released Tails' thick, hard cock and soft sack to bring her hands to the rim of her dress. Once there, she grabbed it and started pulling it up, along her gorgeous body, revealing more and more of it to her foxy lover. Her lovely hips, beautiful, slender waist and flat stomach before arriving to her still concealed breasts. That was about to change however as the young seedrian girl kept pulling up her green dress, over her moderate sized but still fetching breasts, revealing them to be covered by the top part of her now lost string bikini bottom. Instead of pulling the dress over her head however, she decided to try something new. She brought the now upturned dress to her mouth and put the bottom of it between her lips, holding it from falling back down by softly biting on it. With her hands now free, Cosmo brought them behind her back. She watched Tails react with a deep blushing smile as she began to pull on the strings of her green bikini top, slowly untying them. Once they became undone, she pulled the bikini top out from under her dress and held it in her hands for a short second before with a quick and sudden thought, she tossed it out of the plane, making it fall down to join its bottom half deep below, all the while not breaking eye contact with her beloved fox.

Tails blushed deeply at her sudden and unexpected move before his lips formed a playful, seductive smile.

"Looks like the sweet seedrian will have to settle for skinny dipping in our secret lake." he said in a mischievous tone to which Cosmo giggled, her voice slightly muffled by her dress between her lips before she lifted her hands to her chest and placed them on her now exposed, nude breasts. With her hands now preventing her dress from falling back down, she released it from her mouth, flashing another seductive smile towards Tails before speaking.

"What do you think? Will THESE help make that tenacious hard-on go away?" she said in a playful tone, cupping her lovely round breasts when saying 'these' to emphasize what she meant.

"I'm sure they will be a BIG help." Tails said equally playfully.

Cosmo giggled once again at his response before she started playing with her soft tits to arouse Tails even further. She moved her hands all over them, pressing them against her chest, slightly flattening them, gently pulling them apart, then squeezing them together, making the two mounds of soft seedrian flesh meet and press against each other before letting them go, allowing them to quickly bounce and jiggle back into their natural positions and shapes, only to gently pinch her small, sensitive nipples and gently tug on her breasts a few seconds later, all the while letting out pleasurable, lustful moans in the process.

Cosmo sent loving, seductive looks during her teasing show towards the fox boy, but not surprisingly he was too distracted by her 'demonstration' of what can be done with her soft, squishy breasts. She smiled at the way he was gawking at them, mesmerized by every movement and jiggle they made. Cosmo eventually let go of her tits and placed her hands on her thighs.

"Mmm, they don't seem to be as effective as they should. Maybe if I…" she paused with a naughty smile, moving her hands to Tails' and quickly pulling off his gloves then bringing his hands up to her chest. "…Applied them directly to the foxy, they will yield better results." she finished with a deep blush as she pressed Tails' hands against her breasts.

Tails blushed at this, but was too turned on at this point not to immediately start playing with her tits himself, feeling as if his hands moved on their own, driven by his lust. Cosmo smiled at his eagerness, letting out soft moans as the aroused fox continued where she left off, caressing, groping and squeezing her soft breasts, knowing how to pleasure them even better than she did. She smiled and blushed at this thought.

"Mmm, yes, this definitely seems more effective." she said in a seductive tone before she brought her hands back to his still throbbing, harder than ever cock, grabbing it with both hands to get Tails' attention.

"And as for this naughty thing…" she said seductively, giving it a slow stroke with both hands. "…I have something more…warm, and wet in mind." she added, giving Tails a loving, lust filled smile before she released his thick cock. "Slide forward in the seat, please."

Tails smiled back at the seedrian girl before obeying, sliding down between her legs so that his cock got closer and closer to her, keeping his hands on her soft, warm breasts. Once his hard-on made contact with her crotch, they both softly moaned as Tails continued to slide a little lower, watching with a deep blush as her pussy lips pressed firmly against his thick shaft, pressing his cock against his stomach as he went lower. When only about half of his member was left visible, he finally stopped, now sitting in a way that his head was just below the level of Cosmo's breasts.

They both shared loving, lustful smiles for a few moments before Cosmo began slowly moving her hips, sliding her lower torso back and forth along Tails' cock. His slippery pre-cum on his member made it easy for her to move which she was not hesitant to take advantage of, moving her hips already at a moderate pace. Her moist pussy lips were slightly spread apart by his thickness, allowing for her juices to leak onto his cock, covering it with a second layer of fluids and thus making it even more slippery and well lubricated for her motions.

Both the fox and the seedrian moaned as their privates finally made contact with one another after what felt like hours of teasing. Cosmo rested her hands on her thighs as she continued rubbing her wet pussy along Tails' impressive member.

Even though they have been living together for more than a year now, Cosmo still wondered whether Tails' size was the average for foxes on his planet, or was he exceptionally larger. Or perhaps seedrians were different to vixens when it came to how they were built between the legs, making Tails' member seem and feel much larger in comparison. Or maybe both were true…In the end though, it didn't matter to Cosmo. She loved Tails with all her heart, and however he fared compared to other foxes when it came to size, he was more than capable of pleasing her in any way she could imagine and ask for. With those thoughts in her mind, she continued sliding up and down along the fox's cock, increasing her efforts to bring his beloved, pent up fox to the release he so deserved.

While Tails was still occupied enjoying the softness and firmness of her breasts, Cosmo kept moving her hips back and forth, feeling her wet pussy lips spread and rub against his slippery cock, back and forth as she went. She also felt as his cock tried to stand back up due to its incredible hardness every time when she moved backward, only to be pressed back down against his stomach as she moved forward again. To mix things up, she sometimes sped up a little, moving faster, pushing the fox's cock against his stomach so fast that a faint smacking sound could be heard as his cock hit his stomach with enough force. They both blushed at this but neither of them said a word, only letting out soft, lustful moans. She also held short pauses to rest a little, wiggling her hips left and right during these breaks to rub her pussy lips horizontally against his cock as well. As she did, she moved his cock slightly left and right as well, resulting in his pre-cum and pussy juices getting rubbed into the fur under his cock, making it sticky as well.

After a few minutes of teasing his cock this way, rubbing it against its desired destination but not allowing it entrance, Cosmo thought it was time to finally change that. She gave it a few more slow rubs before she moved her right hand to his slippery cock and gently wrapped her fingers around it, looking in Tails' eyes with pure lust.

"Mmm, I believe I'm only one step away from making this thick, hard thing go away." she said seductively as she slowly lifted her hips, making a few strands of their combined fluids form between her pussy and his cock before breaking and guided the tip of his cock to her wet, awaiting opening.

Tails was very tempted to watch as his cock slid inside her, as it spread her tight pussy lips apart and made its way deep inside her, but despite his aroused state, he could just not take his eyes off from her beautiful face. Those mesmerizing, half lidded, sparkling sea blue eyes, those soft, gentle lips that formed the most sweet, loving smile he could imagine, topped off by her cute, blushing cheeks, made for a sight that couldn't be topped by even the most arousing image in the world. As he gazed at the seedrian's gorgeous face, seeing as she stared back at his with just much love and care behind her eyes, they both blushed and moaned simultaneously as his cockhead finally made contact with her nether opening before spreading its soft, wet lips apart, sliding between them and into the tight confines and warm depth of her sweet, tender pussy, inch after inch.

Once, amid soft, lustful moans, Tails' cock slid all the way into Cosmo's pussy as her thighs rested against his, they sat quietly for a few moments, getting used to and relishing in the wonderful feeling of being connected like this once again. After Cosmo got used to the feeling of being filled by his length and thickness, something that amazed and thrilled her every time, she raised her hands from her thighs and placed them on each side on the top of Tails' seat, next to his head, then began lifting her body upward, sliding Tails' cock out of her warm, welcoming passage, before lowering herself back down, moving slowly to relish in the pleasures it caused.

As their thighs came into contact again, she held a moment long, brief pause before she started lifting her body again, slowly and gently starting to ride Tails' cock. They both moaned at the mutual joy and pleasure Cosmo's graceful movement resulted. Tails, his hands still on Cosmo's soft, round breasts, decided to give them a little rest after playing and squeezing them for so long and brought his hands to her slender waists. There, he caressed them a little, enjoying their soft, silky smooth texture before stopping and just resting his hands on them.

They continued to exchange lustful, loving looks as Cosmo slowly and gently rode Tails' cock, pumping it in and out of her wet, wonderful and welcoming pussy. As she moved, every time she lifted her body, she leaned closer to Tails, her lovely, hanging breasts coming only a few inches away from his muzzle which was finally enough for Tails to take his eyes away from Cosmo's face and shift his attention to her tits. The way they moved back forth, teasingly getting close, just to move away again was enticing the fox boy, even if Cosmo wasn't doing it intentionally. He watched them as if he was hypnotized by the beautifully round, full bosoms for a few minutes before he finally leaned forward, placing his lips over her right nipple when she was close to him again.

Cosmo let out a long moan as Tails' lips surrounded her small, sensitive nipple and began gently sucking on it. She stopped moving, allowing Tails to suckle on her small nub. She looked down at the fox below her with a deep blush, seeing him look back up at her with the same redness on his cheeks as he gently, lovingly sucked on her soft breast like an infant would. Cosmo let out a small giggle at the way Tails looked while doing so, but didn't say anything, only releasing soft, lustful moans as the fox continued to nibble at her hard nipple. She let Tails continue for another minute before she continued to slowly slide his cock inside her again, sitting down and leaning back as she did. As a result, her nipple eventually popped out of Tails mouth, making her breast jiggle slightly before it returned to its natural, round shape, with a thin layer of Tails' saliva on and around her nipple.

Tails licked his lips as her sensitive nub left his mouth, smiling seductively at his sweet seedrian after doing so. She seductively smiled back at him, sliding his cock all the way inside her again, before sliding it out, leaning forward to the fox yet again, eagerly waiting what will he do next. He didn't disappoint as his lips now wrapped around her left nipple, sucking on it as well, giving her left breast the same treatment he gave her right one. After a minute of sucking, nibbling and suckling, Cosmo sat back on his lap, making the pleasured nub pop out from between his lips this time as well.

They continued this little game, with the difference that Cosmo now didn't stop for as long, making her nipple pop out from Tails' mouth only a few seconds after he wrapped his lips around it. He alternated between her two breasts, sucking on the right, then the left, giving both of them the same amount of love and attention.

They went on like this for a few minutes before Cosmo sped up her movement, beginning to ride Tails at an increasing pace. This caused Tails to stop sucking on her breasts, however he wasn't left disappointed for long, as her breasts now slightly began to bounce and jiggle during her movements due to her faster pace, the sight of which more than making up for it.

As Cosmo slowly but surely went faster, the force at which she was coming back down on Tails' lap slowly increased as well, until it reached the point that faint smacking and clapping sounds could be heard as her thighs and buttocks made contact with Tails' thighs, no doubt making her buttocks jiggle a little as a result as well. The volume and intensity of their moans increased as well, now mixing between gasps from their more and more intense love making. Tails eventually moved his hands from her waists to her hips and gently grabbed a hold of them, aiding Cosmo in her movement so that she wouldn't tire out as quickly. Cosmo lovingly smiled at him between two lustful moans, feeling as he gently pulled her upwards when she lifted her body, then gently pushed her back downward.

At the pace Cosmo was going at, it didn't take long for them to finally reach their limits. With a loud groan, Tails reached his climax first, his cock squirting rope after rope of his hot, thick cum inside Cosmo's tight pussy, filling her up load by load. Cosmo continued to ride him as he emptied himself inside her, feeling his large, pent up load shoot deep inside her, painting her tight walls with his creamy seed. The feeling of his hot eruption inside her made her reach her climax as well, her pussy tightening around his cock as her sweet, warm fluids erupted from her pussy and splashed against his cock and crotch, making them even messier.

Once their orgasms died down, with the final, small squirt of Tails' cum shot inside her now filled pussy, Cosmo slowed, then stopped her motions, finally coming to a halt and resting in Tails' lap, with his cock buried deep inside her all the way. They gasped, trying to catch their breath as they shared loving gazes, looking into the others blushing face. When their breathing finally slowed down, it was Cosmo who made the first move, leaning back and bringing her hands to Tails' soft, fluffy cheeks, gently caressing them.

"Mmm, did the foxy enjoy my technique?" she asked playfully, looking into Tails' sky blue eyes lovingly while moving her fingers across his cheek fur. Tails smiled at her with a big blush before answering.

"I sure did. But there's just one problem." he said, equally playfully.

"And what would that be?" Cosmo asked.

"The naughty erection is still there." he said with a mischievous smile.

"What?" she acted, playing surprised before she lifted herself off if his cock, making some of his cum ooze out as well as releasing his long, still fully erect and hard cock. "Oh my, this has to be the most stubborn one I've ever seen." she said in a playful tone.

"Are you admitting defeat?" Tails retorted, making Cosmo smile.

"You dare underestimate my skills?" she stroke back playfully, enjoying their little game. "Mmm, I didn't think I'd have to resort to this, but this naughty thing leaves me no choice." the seedrian girl said mischievously before she climbed off of the seat, standing barefoot in the small space in front of the seat before finally taking off her upturned dress, revealing her fully nude figure, then turning around, showing off her wonderful hour glass figure from behind as well, along with her shapely buttocks as she tossed her dress forward, onto the cockpit seat. After that, she turned her head backward, looking over her left shoulder with a seductive smile before she placed her hands on her buttocks.

"Can you guess what the plan is?" she asked seductively as she began gently swaying her hips left and right, while slowly moving her hands over her butt cheeks in an obvious attempts to arouse the fox boy, not that he really needed more of it.

"No…you can't be serious!" Tails continued their game, acting aghast, making Cosmo giggle.

"Desperate situations call for desperate measures." she said playfully as she gently spread her tight ass cheeks apart a little, revealing her small and tight anus before she released her cheeks, hiding her rear entrance once again.

"Well, if it's the only option left, then I guess I have no choice." they young fox boy played along.

"Hehe, I knew you would agree." Cosmo smiled seductively at Tails before she released her buttocks and with her left hand, she reached behind her, grabbing Tails' still towering erection and guided it towards her shapely rump, between her tight buttocks. Tails spread his legs to give Cosmo more room as she held his cock in place and leaned backwards, sticking her ass out, feeling as the head of his cock slid between her buttocks, pressing against her tight little anus before it spread it apart, gaining entrance to the seedrian girl's tight back door. They both moaned as it slowly slid inside her, stretching her tight rear walls as it did. She teasingly wiggled her butt left and right as his member slid inside her inch by inch.

Once it was all the way in, Cosmo placed her hands on Tails' knees and wiggled her ass a bit more, rubbing her buttocks against his thighs before she spoke seductively.

"Ready for your next treatment?" she asked, ready to get started upon his answer, when she saw Tails lean forward, quickly wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Almost." he said seductively to the surprised seedrian before he stood up, pulling Cosmo with him and started spinning his twin tails, lifting both of them into the air just high enough to fly onto the left wing of the Tornado. Once there, they landed on their feet with Tails gently and passionately holding Cosmo in an embrace from behind, his cock still deep in her tight ass.

"Trying a different position might yield better results, don't you think, my sweet seedrian?" Tails softly said, almost whispered in her ear above her left shoulder, gently starting to caress her soft, flat stomach with both hands.

"Mmm, it's definitely worth a try." Cosmo moaned in reply, bringing her left hand up to caress his soft cheek. Tails enjoyed the gentle touch of her soft hand before he lowered his muzzle and started planting soft, loving kisses along her left shoulder while still caressing her stomach as well. Cosmo let out soft moans at his gentle treatment, tilting her head to the right to allow him easier access to her left shoulder, an opportunity Tails definitely took advantage of as he planted kisses all the way to her neck. Once there, he gently nibbled on her neck, drawing lustful, passionate moans from the young seedrian while slowly moving his right hand from her stomach down between her legs, to her wet, messy pussy.

Once his fingers reached their destination, they wasted no time starting to gently rub her tender pussy lips that were still wet from their mixed juices. Cosmo let out a louder moan as now she was pleasured in multiple different ways; her tight little ass filled and stretched by his long, thick cock, her soft stomach caressed by his left furry hand, her neck lovingly nibbled by his gentle, soft lips, and now her sensitive pussy fingered by his experienced fingers. The pleasures she received were starting to get overwhelming, and it only got even more intense when Tails' left hand moved from her stomach to her breasts, starting to play with the soft seedrian tits once again.

This went on for a few minutes before Cosmo, albeit a bit reluctantly as Tails' actions were so wonderful, spoke up. "Mmm, as much as I love this, I thought I should be the one giving you a treatment, not the other way around." she said playfully.

"Indeed." the fox boy said seductively. "That was just a little motivation to make sure you do the best you can."

"Hehe, so thoughtful of the foxy." she replied with a seductive tone. "Now then, shall we get started?" she added.

"Let me just get us in a comfortable position." Tails replied before carefully began to lie down on the wing, gently pulling Cosmo with him, his cock not leaving the confines of her tight ass. Within a matter of seconds, he was lying on the somewhat cold metal of the Tornado, with Cosmo on top of him, her feet resting spread out on the wing with Tails' leg between hers, and her hands next to his sides, resting against the cool metal of the wing as well. Once they were positioned in place, Tails reached up and placed his hands on her soft breasts yet again, making Cosmo let out a small giggle.

"Hehe, found another pair of stress balls you like?*" she asked playfully.

"They're so soft and squishy, I just love them." he answered in his playful tone, giving the soft pair of seedrian flesh a gentle squeeze to emphasize his point.

"Mmm, anything to help relieve the stress of my lovely foxy." Cosmo said seductively before starting to grind her hips left and right against his crotch, stirring his thick, throbbing cock inside her rump. They both softly moaned at Tails' member and her tight walls rubbing against each other, both of the young lovers loving the feeling of it. She did this for about a minute before finally she started her promised treatment, moving her hips up, sliding his cock out of her incredibly tight ass, leaving only the head of it inside before lowering herself back down, sliding Tails' foxhood back inside her warm depths.

She went slow at first, allowing both of them to softly moan and gasp at the feeling of Tails' thickness slowly stretching her again and again, her tightness never ceasing regardless how many times it was spread out by his invading member. As Cosmo kept up a steady rhythm, feeling as Tails' gentle, furry hands fondled her breasts and seeing the open, clear, sunny sky above her, the thought of 'this must be what heaven is like' crossed her mind, making her smile and blush. Making love with the love of her life naked, high in the sky where nobody can see or disturb them and all the wonderful feelings that resulted was certainly a heavenly experience for the young seedrian girl, one that she would cherish for the rest of her life.

The young couple moaned louder and louder, not afraid of being heard or noticed as they continued their passionate love making. Cosmo rode Tails' cock, slowly increasing the speed and intensity of her movement as the minutes went on. Soon faint smacking and slapping sounds could be heard once again as Cosmo came down on Tails' body harder and harder, her tight buttocks smacking against him. Cosmo soon started gasping, both from the intense pleasure and also from slowly getting tired. Hearing this, Tails moved his hands, reluctantly releasing her soft breasts and bringing them to her waists to help her in her movement.

Their love making continued, becoming more intense as the minutes passed. Cosmo's moderate round breasts began to bounce and jiggle as she went faster and faster, slapping her ass against Tails' lower body with quite the force. Her legs became increasingly more tired, until Tails moved his hands again, from her waists now to her buttocks so that he could help her more effectively, although his arms were becoming slightly tired as well.

However, their lust and sexual drive was not about to let them stop until they reached their desired release. And finally, after a few more minutes of intense moans, slapping sounds and gasps, Tails finally reached his orgasm, releasing a loud groan as his cock erupted once again, squirting out his second load that day. Although it wasn't long ago since he released his first one, the fertile young fox already had much to give to his beloved seedrian, squirting out large waves of his hot, thick, creamy seed inside Cosmo's tight ass, one after the other.

Feeling her beloved fox releasing inside her again, this time inside her rear, painting its tight walls just as white as he did with her tight pussy, made Cosmo reached her second orgasm as well. She gasped as her pussy, as well as her ass tightened as she released her warm, sweet fluids, spraying it on the plane wing below them, with some of it dripping down to Tails' balls also.

When their short but intense orgasms died down a few seconds later, they both collapsed on the Tornado's left wing. For Tails that made little difference since he was already lying on his back, but Cosmo, sexually satisfied but drained of all her energy, let her body drop down, resting on top of Tails' body. Her head drooped down next to Tails', feeling his chest quickly rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath, the same way she was.

With Tails' cock still inside Cosmo, albeit finally softening, they lay silently under the clear blue sky, waiting for their breathing to slow down. Since Cosmo was doing most of the work, it was Tails whose breathing first calmed down enough to finally speak. He moved his hands from her hips, wrapping them over her slender body and gently, lovingly embracing her.

"Mmm, the lovely seedrian really did it. I can finally feel it softening." he said playfully, with a little bit of lust mixed in his voice as well, referring to his erection. It took a few more seconds until Cosmo's breathing calmed down enough for her to respond.

"Hehe, told you not to underestimate my skills." she said with a small giggle, turning her head to gently, lovingly rub it against his while also placing her hands on top of his.

"I'll never doubt you again." he replied in a loving tone, moving his head to rub it against hers playfully.

They lay there silently in their gentle embrace, neither of them wanting to move in the afterglow of their love making. Eventually, it was Tails who broke the silence again.

"If my lovely seedrian wants to, we can still go swimming in our lake." he said softly, to which Cosmo giggled, bringing her left hand up to his furry cheek to caress it.

"Hehe, I think you tired me out for today." she softly, lovingly replied, making Tails blush and smile.

"Maybe next time then." he said sweetly, gently tightening his embrace around Cosmo's petite, lovely figure as they continued to lie there a little longer, in no rush to head home.

*Reference to 'Shower Shenanigans'


End file.
